


Pillowtalk

by StoriesOfDesire



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, One Shot Collection, One-Shot Series, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rilaya plus sexytimes, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfDesire/pseuds/StoriesOfDesire
Summary: "Pillow talk. My enemy, my ally. Prisoners, then we're free, it's a thin line." An M/E-rated Rilaya one-shot series.





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have another account here, but I wanted to keep this story separate because it's definitely different from what I normally write. This one-shot series will be made up of some connected and some unconnected Rilaya sexytimes one-shots. Prepare for some good old fashioned smut, folks. I hope you enjoy this series. :)
> 
> **In this first one-shot, Rilaya are in an established relationship. They're in their later college years.
> 
> Lyrics from the song 'Earned It' by The Weeknd.

**Earned It**

_"'Cause girl you're perfect_  
_You're always worth it_  
_And you deserve it_  
_The way you work it_  
_'Cause girl you earned it, yeah_  
_Girl you earned it, yeah"_

Riley stirred awake. A thin layer of sweat covering her body and her head swimming. There was an obvious thumping and moisture between her thighs. She tried to quell the dryness in her mouth as her eyes drifted to Maya's sleeping body next to her.

 _What was that? Do I really want to do that to her? Wow._ Riley thought to herself on and off throughout the day as she tried to work. The mind-numbing work of waiting on customers at the bakery left plenty of time for her imagination to wander and fantasize.

It's not like she and Maya hadn't experimented in bed before. They had tried plenty of different things, but nothing like this. Doing this would cross that line they'd been dancing on for months. It started when Maya asked a simple question.

"Don't leave. Please stay?" She was naked, on her knees in front of Riley.

Riley had been in love with this girl forever and would do anything for her because of that love, but this caused a foreign emotion to arise in her.

"What?" Riley's face felt hot as she stared down at Maya and the makeshift bed they'd been sleeping on since moving in the week before.

A chill ran down Maya and the cold caused her nipples to become erect, "Don't go to class. Stay in bed with me."

The brunette felt a rush of heat come over her entire body as she took in the scene in front of her and the question it produced. Tousled blonde hair, expectant yet sleepy blue eyes, swollen lips with the bottom one being nibbled by their owner, erect rosy nipples, and pale bare skin were a sight to behold.

She really didn't want to, but with a sigh, "I have to, Peaches."

And just like that the seed was planted. Riley couldn't shake the feeling she had that morning and it stayed with her. After a couple of weeks, she finally broke. Pushing Maya up against the pantry door and husking out, "Let me take care of you. Let me be in charge. Let me." Maya complied and didn't have a single complaint either.

That was about as far as the dominating and submitting went though. Both enjoy it and were satisfied, so the idea of trying more really didn't come up. However, something was subtly changing. Riley began initiating more and punishing Maya when she would try by giving repeated orgasms during hours long lovemaking sessions. It soon became a little game they played and would even encourage.

So, this whole new idea, this thing Riley wanted to try, wasn't totally random. It came from that part of her that had been slowly growing over the last few months. She was worried about how Maya would feel though and hoped she wouldn't be completely put off by the suggestion.

"How does that work? I mean, I don't know if I can stop myself from coming," Maya shrugged as she sat down next to Riley after hearing her idea.

Riley smiled, "If you had to, I'd let you. But, I'd have to give you permission to come. That's what I want to try."

"Am I asking for permission then?" Maya bit her lip as she scooted closer to Riley.

Riley slipped her hand under the skirt of Maya's dress and began to tease her thighs, "Beg for it. I would need you to beg for it before I'd grant permission."

Maya moaned as her eyes slid shut in reaction to Riley, "O-okay, I'll try it. Ohh," she couldn't help the way her voice wavered.

"What is it you want, Peaches?" Riley asked bringing both hands under Maya's dress and beginning to tease the dampening material of her panties.

Maya bucked her hips into Riley's touch, "Make me come, please. Riles, please," she whimpered feeling the throb between her legs intensify.

Riley quickly ridded Maya of her moistened underwear before straddling her. The blonde lets out a content sigh as her girlfriend hovers over her. "Good girl," Riley whispers as she plants a kiss just below Maya's ear.

Her lips worked down to Maya's neck leaving wet and hot kisses as the tongue flicked over her pulse point. The blonde was quickly becoming a moaning and panting mess under the brunette's touching.

Maya could feel the tension building between her hips, "Riley," she whimpered rubbing her thighs tightly together. Riley captured her lips to silence the pleasured distress being emitted. Her tongue gently sucked Maya's bottom lip before being granted access inside.

When she could tell Maya had enough, Riley climbed off her lap. Taking her hand and leading her into their bedroom, Riley smirked devilishly, "Strip." Maya complied and pulled her dress off follow by her bra. She stood naked in front of Riley, giggling and flushed.

"Beautiful," Riley smiled as she stepped closer to Maya. "Lay down, _now_."

"Fuck," Maya breathed as she complied and let Riley climb on top.

"You like me on top, don't you?" Riley asked as she trailed her index finger over Maya's breasts.

All the blonde could do was nod in response.

"Look at you… all hard for me," Riley grinned as she lightly pinched Maya's nipples.

"Yes, Riley… yes, fuck," Maya moaned as her eyes rolled back.

"You cannot come until I give you permission. Got it?" Riley firmly stated in between sucking on Maya's nipples.

"Yes, I understand." Maya gasped as Riley gently bit down on one of her rosy buds.

Riley pulled back, "Spread your legs for me, Maya." She did as told and Riley slipped her hand between them.

Maya shuddered as Riley's index and middle finger made contact. "Riley, it feels... so good," she panted as the brunette began working her over.

"You're so swollen, Peaches," Riley mused about Maya's clit as her fingers rubbed tight circles over it.

" _Fuck,"_ Maya's voice came out in a low groan as Riley's index finger stroked her clit painstakingly slow.

"Does that feels good?" Riley asked before dropping a kiss to Maya's bare stomach.

The blonde quickly nodded, "Yes, oh fuck, yes!" she moaned as she felt Riley's thumb move to her clit while the middle and index fingers entered her pussy.

Riley felt Maya tense against her touch, "You're close." She pumped her fingers in and out of Maya as her thumb continued stroking.

"Mmhm!" Maya whimpered out in a high pitch tone. Riley smiled all too satisfied.

Riley leaned down and licked around Maya's belly button causing her hips to roll up. Her back arched, straining into Riley's hand, "Can I come?" came breathlessly.

"Ask nicely and I might allow you," Riley's tone was dark, yet seductive.

Maya whimpered, "May I please come? Please?" her tone was more desperate this time and forceful.

"You may," Riley smirked feeling her girlfriend tighten up and release under her with a slight jerk. She continued her ministrations to help Maya ride out her orgasm before planting a kiss to her pinked cheek.

Riley removed her shirt and bra then as Maya tried to recover, "Each time you obey, I'll take something off."

"Okay, Honey," Maya tiredly, yet satisfiedly, giggled as Riley captured her lips for a passionate kiss.

All air leaves her lungs as Maya feels Riley's fingers come back to her clit. She gasps in delight and then relaxes into the touch. Riley increases the pressure, circling harder on her clit, mouth going to Maya's, with her free hand braced beside them on the bed. Pale fingers dance along Riley's back before nails dig in and leave marks. They move flawlessly together, the two of them, in time. Finding a rhythm that now comes easy after years of loving and anticipating each other's move. Maya knows it won't be long until she finds herself at the edge again, asking Riley permission for release.

With quickened breath and sweat covering her skin, Maya finds her release starting to build again. She's almost there and the points of contact between herself and Riley are nearly burning her skin. The tightness in her stomach travels downward and Riley can feel it under her fingers. Just a little more and she'll burst.

Maya breaks the kiss, in attempt to catch her breath, and she screws her eyes shut as Riley rubs her with such skill, "I need to come."

Just like that, Riley stops. Eases the pressure off just enough that even as Maya bucks her hips she is still too far away, barely able to get enough pressure. The surprised look on the blonde's face tells Riley this was unexpected, but it says something else. Instead of protesting, Maya grins and then looks up at Riley imploringly. Those blue eyes shining with hunger, desire, need.

This is what Riley wants from Maya, total surrender of power. The ability to decide rather or not Maya can orgasm, to make her body ache for release, to need, to beg and plead her for permission; this is what she wants.

"Ask, baby."

Maya swiftly shakes her head and Riley gives her a questioning look in response. "Just make love to me, Riles." Her voice was raw and breathy.

"You can't come until I tell you." Riley has one hand gripping Maya's thigh and the drawing circles over her ribs.

"I know." Maya chokes out as Riley's had moves down her stomach, teasing her gently, before settling back inside her pussy.

Twice Maya has been right at the edge of orgasm, and now she is becoming hyper-aware of her body. Her skin is sweaty and hot all over. She's sticking to the sheets under her and feels her arousal begin to leak out between her legs.

With a harsh gasp, "Please, please, _please_." she begs Riley as her hips jerk needing release.

"Okay, you can." Riley grants Maya permission and this orgasm hits hard, much more intense than the first. Her pussy spasms erratically through the aftershocks as her thighs tremble.

Riley gets off the bed to remove her pants and underwear. She watches Maya's chest heaving up and down as her eyes remain shut. "You okay?"

Maya smiled and opened her eyes to lazily look at her girlfriend, "I'm great. Is it your turn now?" she had an eager smirk on her lips.

"No, I'm not done with you yet," Riley remarked as she climbed back onto the bed.

The blonde had an exasperated look, "Are you kidding? Honey, I don't know if I can come again."

"You can. I _insist_." Then Riley's face is between Maya's legs, breathing hot and open-mouthed against her thighs.

Maya is so wet and it's _still_ seeping out of her. "Riley," she breathes, running her hand through the brunette's hair. And then Riley lowers her head, pressing her mouth between Maya's lower lips. Riley moves downward to press the tip of her tongue inside. Maya gasps and shuts her eyes for a moment, but then manages, "Higher, baby."

"Mmm," Riley hums, and she can feel the vibration. Maya shifts, pulling herself a little closer and angling herself a little to the left to get her position _just right._ Riley's applying steady pressure against her sweet spot. She rocks against her mouth, a cry spilling from her throat. "That mouth," she starts, but trails off when Riley hums again. The vibrations from that make her shake, and then Riley curls her arms around Maya's restless legs, right at the top of her thighs, causing them to open wider.

Riley's tongue is drawing that pattern which drives her crazy and the pressure begins building quickly this time. Her hands ball into the sheets and her body is trying to arch into Riley's mouth.

"I need to come!" Maya cries out as her hips buck.

Immediately pulling her tongue away, "No." Riley stated simply.

Maya yelped, bit on her lip, and whimpered as Riley dove back between her legs. Riley's knees tremble where they are pressed into the mattress. Beaded sweat trickled down the back of her thighs. Her ass trembled from where it bobbed high in the air. The sight distracted Maya long enough for her to let out an amused laugh.

Riley applied more pressure with her tongue then, and Maya's legs wiggled against her girlfriend's arms. Low in her belly a tension was building again, but this time it felt more urgent.

"Honey, please. It's too much," Maya panted running a hand down the back of Riley's head.

The brunette pulled away and sat up to face Maya, "You okay? Do I need to stop?"

Maya shook her head, "No, keep going. I just need to come, please."

"No, not yet," Riley replied before reaching into their bedside table and pulling out a familiar item.

The blonde kinked an eyebrow as Riley pulled their vibrator from its sleeve, "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Well, they do call it The Little Death, right?" Riley giggled as she repositioned herself between Maya's legs.

" _La petite mort,"_ Maya recited with a deep exhale.

Riley switched the vibrator on to the first setting, and gently teased Maya's outer pussy lips with it. The blonde girl shivered at the sensation and allowed her eyes to slip close in enjoyment. Riley gently opened the lips with her fingers and bought the vibrator inside. Maya jumped as the toy made contact with her already sensitive area.

"Oh, Riles," Maya moaned as her hips jerked off the bed. "Lower, I need it lower."

The brunette listened and brought the buzzing item down just less than an inch before Maya was moaning and praising her. Riley tugged the toy up and down in slow strokes with minimum pressure. She wanted this one to be the most explosive. She wanted Maya screaming her name by time this was over.

"Up, on your knees," Riley commanded as she turned the toy off and pulled it away without warning.

Maya did as told and watched Riley sit back against the pillows on their bed with her legs crisscross, "In my lap." She listened to her girlfriend and gently straddled her lap with her legs wrapping around the brunette's waist.

"Ride it," Riley placed the toy back where it had previously been and switched it on. This time on the highest setting.

The blonde groaned at the heightened speed, "Fuck, Riles," she rolled her hips trying to find the rhythm.

Riley smiled watching Maya. Her right hand kept a tight grip on the toy as her other ran up and down Maya's bare back before resting on her plump derriere. Maya balanced herself by gripping tightly onto her girl's shoulders as she rode away. Riley took advantage of the moan that caused Maya to throw her head back. She kissed and nipped lightly on the sweaty skin of her neck.

Her pussy began clenching and Maya groaned at the feeling, "I need to come, please, God, _please_."

"What if I say no?" Riley teased clicking the vibrator off while Maya was mid hump.

Maya gasped sharply, "I _need_ to, Riley. Please!" her eyes silently pleaded with Riley as they had a stare down of sorts.

"You can come, _but_ , you have to work for me." Riley replied as she turned the vibrator back on and Maya quickly found her footing again. _"Earn it, Maya."_ she breathed against Maya's ear with warm breath.

Maya moaned as the vibrations worked all the way up her spine and settled in her head, making it spin. Her release was building like a furious storm between her hips. An unfamiliar sensation was growing in her pussy coupled by a well-known one. She was close and had so earned this.

"Riley!" Maya squealed as she felt her entire body seize. "I'm coming!" She shouted feeling her pussy find its sweet relief that was accompanied by a gush of warm fluid.

The blonde rode out her aftershocks as her thighs shook with goosebumps covering her naked body. "I just made you _come,_ " Riley giggled against Maya's neck after she calmed down.

"Oh," Maya observed the clear fluid covering the vibrator, Riley's hand, legs, and the bed. "Is that a bad thing? I made a mess."

Riley kissed her sweetly, "It's a mess _we_ made. A mess which you earned, Peaches. I love it and _you._ "

"That was amazing, Riles," The blonde smiled tiredly.

The brunette nodded, "It was. Next time though," she paused to meet Maya's eyes, "I'm tying you up."

Maya bit her lip trying to suppress the grin on her lips, "Done. First though, it's _your_ turn."


End file.
